¿El peor día?
by AlienEmina
Summary: Miyuki se levanta esta mañana con un mal presentimiento, y con el pasar del día él solo confirma esto. sin embargo, un hecho hace cuestionarse todo este día especial y empezar a creer que puede que no sea tan malo.


Ese día todo me molestaba. Absolutamente todo. El sol que se filtraba por la ventana, los pájaros cantando afuera, el sonido que hacia mi compañero de cuarto al roncar y por sobre todo, el excesivo ruido que hacia Sawamura desde ya muy temprano, y lo peor de todo, es que apostaría que está en la otra maldita esquina de los dormitorios, pero lo escucho como si estuviese a mi lado.

Me levante lentamente, soltando un sinnúmero de suspiros y me dirigí hacia los baños para comenzar el día. En el camino muchos de mis compañeros me saludaron, yo conteste de forma distraída y continúe mi camino, sabía que si en este minuto hablaba con alguien terminaría diciendo algo hiriente sin darme cuenta o diciendo alguna estupidez de la cual luego me arrepentiría.

Llegue al comedor y devore toda mi comida en silencio, intentando apresurar el día lo más que podía, pues, tenía el presentimiento de que este día no sería el mejor día de mi vida, más bien, sería el peor, lo sabía y ya lo aceptaba. Lo sé, pensaran que solo es un presentimiento, pero estos presentimientos jamás me han fallado, ni siquiera han estado cerca de fallarme.

Y por estar pensando todo esto, y al mismo tiempo comer, termine por morderme la lengua, pero no fue una de esas veces donde te salvas por poco pero aun así te muerdes, en esas ocasiones al menos tienes como consuelo el hecho de que pudo haber sido peor, pero ahora no fue así. fue una mordedura que incluso me hizo sentir un poco el sabor de mi sangre en la boca y mis ojos se pusieron algo llorosos, llamando la atención de más de algún compañero que se había percatado.

-¿Oye estas bien? – me preguntaron preocupados.

-De maravillas – dije sonriendo, claramente no estaba bien y sentía que tenía un pedazo de lengua menos en mi boca.

Eso solo confirmo que este día no sería para nada bueno. Prepárate Miyuki, hoy será un día duro.

Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba a mitad del entrenamiento matutino, al menos hasta ahora no me ha pasado otro tipo de desgracia. Pero no cantaría victoria ni nada por el estilo, apenas había empezado el día, podría pasar de todo en las siguientes horas, suspire y fui al bullpen. Ojala no salga lastimado de ahí.

Y, como si me estuviesen jugando una broma, eso paso. Entre al bullpen y lo primero que pasa es que a uno de los pitcher de primero se le vaya una pelota perdida en mi dirección, iba a reaccionar para tomarla, aunque, al tener las manos desnudas, saldría herido de todas formas. Cerré los ojos ya dando asumido que terminaría ahora con una mano lastimada, pero el dolor nunca llego, escuche el sonido característico del aguante cuando captura una bola y abrí los ojos lentamente.

Un cátcher cercano alcanzo a atraparla. Solté el aire que había contenido y mire a mi alrededor, ese chico de primero era Sawamura, el comenzó a disculparse rápidamente, le reste importancia, incluso, bromee un poco, "¿así quieres llamar mi atención para que atrape para ti? ¿No es un poco agresiva esta forma?" vi como él se sonrojo y me grito enojado. Seguí mi camino. Al menos el resto de la práctica estuvo normal y sin mayores incidentes. Pero me negaba a relajarme, me mantuve en alerta por el resto del día y no pensaba relajarme hasta después de tomar una ducha en la noche y dirigirme a mi cuarto para descansar, solo en ese minuto me relajaría, antes ni muerto.

Comienzan las clases y todo parece normal. Las clases van con normalidad, veo a mi alrededor y tampoco hay algo raro, miro por la ventana y me entretengo mirando a los de primero con sus clases de gimnasia, me rio con las idioteces de Sawamura, aunque, sé que debería estar prestando atención a la clase. Casi suelto una risa en voz alta cuando vi como Sawamura intentaba jugar soccer. Entonces, me dije "Miyuki no tientes tu suerte, mira hacia adelante y presta atención a la clase" y me salve. De nuevo.

Bueno, eso pensé pero el ver como la profesora me miraba y como Kuramochi se reía de mi me dejo en claro que no me había salvado, entonces me sacaron de la clase y me ordenaron que fuera a despejarme un poco, claramente con la intención de volver más centrado en la clase. Todos sabemos que eso no funciona. Sin embargo, obedecí.

Decidí bajar hasta el primer piso y comprarme algo para beber en las maquinas expendedoras, iba mas que nada centrado en que compraría para beber que en las escaleras que bajaba, y como era de esperarse, choque con alguien en las escaleras, si hubiese sido un choque normal no hubiese sido gran cosa, pero esta persona venia a gran velocidad e igual de distraída que mí, asique, nos encontrábamos los dos en un escalón de arriba haciendo equilibro para no caer.

Sobrevivimos, si esa es su pregunta, esta persona había quedado enterrada en mi pecho y no fue una tarea demasiado difícil adivinar quién era por el solo olor, Sawamura, el idiota de verdad se esmera en matarme el día de hoy. De inmediato comenzó a disculparse y gritar, además de llamarme por mi nombre completo, a estas alturas toda la escuela ya sabe que casi morimos en las escaleras, yo le quito importancia y continuo mi camino rápidamente, pues, no quiero saber que me sucederá si continuo con el.

A pero cuando llego y miro la maquina expendedora quiero lanzarme de un barranco, había un gran letrero que decía "fuera de servicio" vi que la maquina presentaba algunos golpes recientes, maldije en voz baja y termine por volver a mi salón.

Bien estoy pasando por el almuerzo y nada extraño ha sucedido hasta ahora. Lo cual me preocupa, es la maldita calma antes de la tormenta, o tal vez sea un paranoico sin remedio, si, yo creo que eso debe ser. Me encuentro sentado y veo como todos comen con normalidad, suelto un suspiro y continuo con mi comida. Me doy cuenta de que todo esta mas silencioso de lo normal, vuelvo a mirar a mi alrededor, claro, sawamura no está aquí.

Entonces comienzo a pensar y cuestionarme porque no esta. Le pregunto a Kuramochi pero el solo dice que este no se sentía muy bien, puedo notar que eso no es del todo cierto, soy bueno para saber cuando me mienten.

Y bueno tampoco paso nada extraño durante las clases de la tarde. Pero como ahora viene el entrenamiento, se que esta es la prueba de oro, si sobrevivo a esto, entonces, sobrevivo a cualquier cosa que suceda el resto del día. Y con ese sentimiento camine fuera de mi cuarto con el uniforme ya listo para entrenar.

Bien. El entrenamiento de la tarde había pasado bastante rápido, pues, antes de darme cuenta ya estaba atardeciendo, pero, aunque no me había pasado nada malo, me encontraba preocupado por Sawamura, pregunte a diferentes personas del equipo y todos me daban la misma respuesta, o no sabían donde estaba o que se encontraba enfermo. Una de mis responsabilidades como capitán es saber este tipo de cosas, y yo no tenia idea, grandioso.

Por estar pensando en todo esto termine por caerme de forma estúpida causando más de alguna risa, yo me puse en pie rápidamente, intentando que el menor numero de personas posible se haya sado cuenta. Como era de esperarse esto tampoco funciono y cause mas de una risa, en especial la de Kuramochi, un grupo prefirió hacer como si tosiese y otro grupo, el cual se apiado de mi, me pregunto si me encontraba bien. Claro que estoy bien, había respondido pero eso ni siquiera yo me lo creía.

No pensare mas en el, esa fue mi conclusión, si cada vez que me topo con el o pienso en el me pasa una desgracia, entonces, he decidido terminar por evitarlo a toda costa. Y con este pensamiento me dirijo a ducharme lo más rápido posible. Caminaba a paso decidido y rápidamente, pero entonces sentí que me jalaban de la muñeca, en cuando me gire y mire a esta persona supe que otra futura desgracia se avecinaba. Era Sawamura.

Pensé por un minuto en decirle que estaba ocupado y que ahora no podría atrapar para él. Pero en cuando me fije en su expresión deseche esa idea, vamos mi día no podría empeorar, además, se ve tan nervioso y complicado. De seguro el me trae el golpe final del día y cuanto antes suceda por mi mejor.

-Miyuki Kazuya – dijo él en voz baja – yo – y note como el exhalaba casi todo el aire a su alrededor, creo que esto es demasiado exagerado para pedirme que atrape para el. Entonces decido hablar yo para relajarlo.

-¿Sawamura por qué no viniste al entrenamiento? – termine por preguntarle

-¿eh? – parecía confundido - ¡ah! No me sentía muy bien, pero ahora estoy mucho mejor – dijo rápidamente. Entonces vi que él ya se había relajado, bueno, al menos un poco. Sonreí. Pero entonces el volvió a ser una bola de nervios frente mio y me rendi a pedírselo yo.

-Ven – lo llame mientras me encaminaba hacia el gimnasio, el me siguió de inmediato – atrapare para ti – termine por aclararle.

-Bien – se veía de nuevo feliz.

En cuanto entre al gimnasio me di cuenta de que algo no andaba para nada bien. Es algo normal ver gente hasta tarde en los gimnasios entrenando, pero ahora está todo vacío, absolutamente vacío y ordenado. Como sea, decidí restarle importancia y concentrarme en atrapar para él.

Llevo más de una hora atrapando para él y aun no me sucede nada sumamente extraño. Me fijo con especial atención en la forma en que él se posiciona y lanza, de verdad tiene una forma bastante original y fuera de lo común. Miro con atención como se relaja y sonríe, su cuerpo se mueve con bastante ligereza y rapidez. Siempre me ha gustado el verlo como lanza.

Entonces me pongo en pie y le informo que ya es hora de retirarnos e ir a cenar. Él se muestra de acuerdo, lo cual me hace volver a estar alerta, él no es de las personas que aceptan por las buenas que ya es hora de retirarse, a menos que este hambriento, lo examino más de una vez y no se para nada hambriento o cansado. Enarco una ceja y comienzo a caminar hacia la salida.

-Miyuki Kazuya – escucho que me llama

-Oye te he dicho que no me llames por mí – pero no termino de decir esto. lo veo y está inclinado, de inmediato supuse que me pediría algún favor o que me quedase más tiempo con él, ya me estaba haciendo los ánimos para regañarlo y fuésemos a cenar.

-Por favor, salga conmigo – escuche que me grita.

¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! ¿De verdad esto es una declaración? ¿De sawamura? ¿Ahora? ¿Dónde está la cámara escondida? Miro a mi alrededor y no veo nada sospechoso, veo a Sawamura, este está muy sonrojado, se remueve nervioso en su lugar, juega con sus manos y evita mirarme a los ojos, si, el cumple con las características de alguien que se acaba de declarar de verdad.

Me salve de un gran número de desgracias hoy, y las que terminaron por sucederme fueron porque estaba pensando en este idiota, el cual, ahora viene y se me declara, además, grita su declaración a los cuatro vientos. No puedo evitar comenzar a reír. Soy un idiota. Noto como su expresión cambia al parecer se siente algo ofendido.

Me acerco a él rápidamente con la clara intención de remediar todo esto antes de que empeore por un malentendido.

-Bien, lo hare – digo rápidamente. Aunque creo que salir de una forma romántica con la persona que me ha causado y salvado de múltiples situaciones el día de hoy es algo bastante suicida. Bueno, no importa, quiero hacerlo. Después de todo, hace bastante tiempo que ya tengo sentimientos hacia él.

-¿de verdad? – oh dios, ¿Cómo alguien puede negarse a esa mirada y esa sonrisa, además de ser una persona tan extrovertida y buena? Yo no puedo negarme, lo siento.

-Si – me incline hacia él – de verdad – y termine por regalarle un beso bastante rápido. Pude ver sus reacciones una por una como cambiaban. Me puse a reír

-Estaba muy nervioso – dijo él mientras soltaba un suspiro – incluso, casi te golpeo con una bola hoy.

-Y chocamos en las escaleras – le recordé. ahora entiendo muchas cosas.

Entonces caminamos hacia el comedor. La verdad es que ahora soy yo el que se está muriendo de hambre, acelero el paso, Sawamura me sigue desde cerca y lo noto aun algo nervioso e inquieto. Decido restarle importancia y continuar.

Abro la puerta como lo hago normalmente pero me sorprendo al ver como una avalancha de personas se me lanza encima para desearme un feliz cumpleaños. Miro a mi alrededor y está absolutamente todo el equipo reunido ahí, también están los anteriores miembros del equipo, los de tercero y las managers. Por eso estaba tan vacío el gimnasio.

La verdad es que si me sorprendí mucho, después de todo, creí que había sido algo completamente olvidado, incluso por mí. Pero no.

-Sawamura debía distraerte hasta que todo estuviese listo – explico Kuramochi

-¿fue tu declaración también una forma de distraerme? – pregunte expectante, la verdad es que espero que me diga que no, más bien, deseo que me diga que eso era autentico.

-No lo fue – dijo mientras me miraba alterado – eso fue de verdad – y todos le empezaron a gastar bromas, bueno, a mí también, pero estaba más concentrado en él.

Comencé a reír, el de verdad sabe cómo sorprenderme y hacer cosas inesperadas por mí. Entonces, rebobino y repaso todo lo que sucedió durante el día, de verdad fue un día más agitado de lo normal, bueno, era de esperarse que sucediera algo como esto en mi día de cumpleaños.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


End file.
